The Tragic and Humorous Tale of Miley Stewart
by Aridexxa
Summary: Follow Miley and her so-called friends on this tragic and slightly funny adventure of life, death, and a few other strange things.


**The Tragic and Slightly Humorous Tale of Miley Stewart**

"Miley?" Lily called from her bed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Oliver would ever cheat on me?"

"Oh my Gosh!" Miley sat up in her bed and clicked on the bedside lamp. She was appalled that her friend would even think that her boyfriend would ever do that. "What in the sane heck made you think of that?"

Lily stared at the bed sheets, trailing her finger along the pattern. "Well, it's just…he's been gone so long on tour. And all of his fans will be all over him. What if he gives in?"

Miley rolled her eyes to herself, hoping that her friend wouldn't see it in the dim light. "There's nothing to worry about, I promise."

"But when Jake was away, he cheated on you!" Lily covered her mouth, regretting what she had just said. Miley glared at her.

"Go back to bed." She pulled the covers over head after turning off the lamp.

Lily sat in her bed, wishing she never even brought the subject up.

The next afternoon, Miley stared at her cell phone in shock. One of her band mates had just sent her a picture of Oliver making out with Debbie Ryan at Britney Spears's 56th birthday party.

"Ugh, déjà vu. And at an old bitch's birthday, really? I've gotta tell Lily…but that would break her heart. And even last night I promised her that he would never do this to her. Whatever, she'd feel worse if I didn't tell her."

Miley opened the door to the girls' room and marched over to Lily.

"Hey, Miles, what's—"

"Oliver's cheating on you!" she interrupted.

Tears instantly started flowing down the blonde's red cheeks. "What? How could he do this to me? With who!"

Miley reluctantly showed Lily the phone. "I can't believe this. I can't believe _him_!"

"You are going to break up with him, right?"

"Of course!" Lily snatched the phone from the brunette's hand. "Right now. I want him to feel the pain I do."

Miley was sure Lily had gone crazy with rage, but she wasn't going to say anything. Seeing her like this was kind of attractive. Plus, Oliver deserved to get a taste of Lethal Lily. All she could say was, "Hit speaker!"

Lily quickly dialed the number and hit the speaker button. The girls waited anxiously for him to pick up.

"Hullo?"

"Hey, Ollie-pop!" Lily spoke sweetly.

"Lily? Is that you? Oh my God, I miss you so much!"

"Aw, I miss you too. I miss seeing your face. Although, I did just get a picture of you sent to me. You don't look so great, though."

"Wait, huh?" Miley was ready for Lily to explode.

"I think it's because your lips are fucking attached to another girl's!"

Miley's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She had never heard Lily utter a single cuss word, so hearing her say the big, bad mother one was shocking.

Oliver stayed quiet. "Well?" Lily screamed. "Wanna explain?"

"I'm so sorry, Lily. I never wanted to hurt you, I swear."

"Too late, asshole. We're over."

"Lily!" She hung up before Oliver could say any more. She looked up to see Miley staring at her.

"What?" She barked. Miley held up her hands defensively.

"Hey, chill out. I'm just glad you gave him what he deserved. You handled it…well."

"Whatever. Can you just give me some time alone, though? I need to think about things." Lily plopped herself down her bed, refusing to meet Miley's eyes.

"Sure. I'll be down at the pier. Love ya, girlie."

"Love ya, too." Lily mumbled from under the covers. Miley turned on her heels and headed for the door. Before leaving, she looked back at Lily's sleeping form and softly chuckled. She turned the knob and walked outside.

"Jackson?" Sienna called from the new apartment's bathroom. Her and Jackson, her fiancé, had just moved in.

"Uh huh?"

"I have some news!" Sienna walked out of the bathroom and grinned. "I'm pregnant!" She ran into Jackson's arms and gave him a long, sweet kiss.

Jackson couldn't believe it. He was so happy. "S-seriously?"

"Seriously! Look!" She pulled out the pregnancy test and showed her fiancé the little pink plus sign.

Jackson looked into her big, brown eyes. "We're having a baby!" He pulled her back into his arms, hoping he would never have to let go.

**A/N: Hey guys! Just to kind of introduce myself, I'm Aridexxa! However, you can call me Dexxa, Dexxie, or Dex. Whatever you prefer! So this is my first Hannah Montana fan fiction, and I'm super excited about it. My little brother and I thought of this one day, and I was like "I should totally make a FanFiction out of this!"**

**So, although it's short, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that you'll read later chapters.**

**Love,**

**Dexxa**


End file.
